First, Save the World
by Lostaholic516
Summary: A few years have passed since Goku's disappearance. The Earth is finally at what seemed to be peace. But along with the return of a certain protege, Goten's and the rest of the Z Warrior's world is turned upside down as a new villain threaten their peace


**Prologue**

_Five Years Ago…_

Right from the start he had known there was a connection between the two of them. Of course, Son Goten was never much of a Romeo. Food and fighting were all the he had cared for. Well, all he had cared for before he realized how much more life had to offer him. His father was gone and he wasn't sure when he would ever see him again. Training was what his father had always intended him to do, but today, as he sat on her soft bed, kissing her sweet lips, Goten found himself wanting something completely different for himself. A girl. Would his father be disappointed? Probably. Would Gohan tell him he's being an idiot? As usual. Would Vegeta rip his head off? Most likely. Did he care? Absolutely not. Not as he pushed back her silky blue hair.

"Goten, wait." Bulla said pulling away from him and taking in deep breaths. Goten blinked at her, not fully understanding what the problem was.

"What is it, Bulla?" Goten asked, his innocence still in tact. "Something wrong?" Bulla shook her head and stood up. Goten rubbed the back of his head, confused. He pushed his shoulder length hair back. He had grown it out to distinct himself from his brother and definitely his father. But now it was just starting to bug him.

"My father—" Goten's eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"You're thinking about your father? Great." He said, letting out a sigh.

"He told me to stay way from you."

"You told him?" Goten asked, his heart beating fast in his chest. The last time Vegeta had gotten mad at him, Goten was beaten to a pulp. That was only a few years ago.

"Well," Bulla said, combing her hair. "Not exactly. He just told me that Goku was a brother to him."

"He said that? That doesn't sound like him at all."

"He's a softie." Bulla said with a smile at Goten. Goten thought his heart was going to melt under the smile. "Snap out of it." Goten laughed and nodded.

"Sorry,"

"And he said that you are like my cousin. That if _you_ ever tried to make a move on me that it was like incest."

"Well I'm _not_ your cousin." Goten said standing up and placing his hands on her hips. She resisted slightly but gave in and leaned into him. "And I never made a move on you. You're the one who kissed me first—remember?"

"Trunks told me if you tried anything he'd kill you."

"Trunks is a dork. Let him try."

"He's my brother,"

"And he's my best friend. He'll understand." Bulla looked up at him, her eyes full of hope.

"Do you think they will?"

"Of course," Goten replied and he kissed her tenderly.

**Chapter One: If This is Uub…?**

_Present Day…_

"Goten. Goten! Get up already!" Goten opened his eyes and winced at the brightness of his room.

"What the hell's going on?" Goten asked trying to determine who it was that had disrupted his sleep.

"It's me!" Bulla was shaking his arm violently. She was stronger than she looked.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Bull?" Goten asked sitting up on his hard bed.

"Guess who's back?" Bulla said with a smile across her face. Goten yawned and shook his head. She sat down on the edge of his bed.

"If it's not my dad, I don't really care. Get out of my room."

"Uub is back!" Bulla said with excitement. Goten's heart sank.

"So you came all the way to my house, woke me up after I just had a super long day of trying to convince a girl to go out with me, just to tell me your boyfriend is back?" Goten ran his hand through his short hair and finally turned to look at Bulla. She seemed disappointed at his reaction and Goten let out a sigh. "Sorry, I'm grumpy in the morning. I'm happy for you. Why aren't you with him?" Bulla smiled and punched Goten on the arm.

"Sleepyhead," she said rolling her eyes. "Well my dad wanted to talk to him about something. I'm not sure. But I wanted to tell you the news, jerk!"

"Hey, I said I'm sorry. Is Trunks here, too?" Bulla shook her head and pushed Goten over so she could fully it on his bed. Goten let out another yawn and looked outside.

"Wait, what time is it?"

"11:47," she said looking at her watch. "You really need to start waking up earlier." Goten moaned and laid back down on his bed, pulling his blanket over his head.

"My date isn't till another two hours. I need some more sleep."

"Oh," Bulla said mischievously. "A date, huh? Who's the lucky girl this time? You don't seem to be too heartbroken over your break up with Valese."

"Valese was a bitch." Goten mumbled.

"Great to know you talk about your ex-girlfriends like that." Goten laughed and turned to look at her and placed his hand on hers.

"Only the special ones. You don't have to worry." He winked at her and she slapped his head softly.

"Jerk," Bulla said. "Anyways, I have to get back." She stood up her face lit up again. "I'm so excited to see him again!"

"Good. You should be. Now go tell him how much you miss him. Get the hell out of my room. I need my sleep."

"Nuh-uh! You're waking up!" Bulla said pulling his blanket off the bed. "You're coming with me!"

***

"Long time no see," Trunks said as Goten and Bulla walked into the house. "How've you been?"

"Great—" Goten said narrowing his eyes. "Before I was woken up and dragged here." Trunks laughed as Bulla glared at Goten and then walked off. "How've you been been, man?"

"Great, actually." Trunks replied. "The company is doing really well. I got some pretty great ideas. Things have been pretty good."

"Have you been training at all?" Goten asked sitting down on the couch. Trunks shook his head laughing.

"I'd be surprised if I could still turn Super Sayain."

"I know what you mean. I mean—things have been a little _too_ peaceful around here. My dad would be pissed if he saw me right now."

"Yeah. Oh, Bulla told me you broke up with Valese. That's rough man. I know you two were kind of serious."

"Yeah," Goten said with a smile. "It was nothing. Bulla's convinced I was in love with the girl and should be heart broken. I have no idea what she's thinking. By the way, I spent all yesterday trying to get Paulina to go on a date with me. You remember her right? From our old school?"

"Really cute girl with red hair?"

"That's her. I had a date with her today. I spent all day yesterday trying to get it set up. Guess what your sister did when I told her I couldn't come to your house because I really wanted to go on that date?"

"I'm guessing she called the girl and told her you already have a girlfriend and for her to back off?" Trunks said laughing really hard.

"Exactly what she did. I mean what the hell!" Trunks shook his head.

"Bulla's like that. Have to do it her way."

"Tell me about it," Goten said softly, staring at the picture of her and Vegeta on the coffee table. "Just how she is."

"What's that?" Trunks asked.

"Nothing," Goten replied shaking his head. "So Uub's back. You think he's stronger than us now?"

"I'm going to go with definitely." Trunks said. "Your dad expected us to give him guidance? The guy can probably beat the both of us up. How's Gohan been?"

"Good, I guess. I think he's been training again. He's been calling me up and telling me I need to meet with him so he can whip me back into shape. Never going to happen." As Goten and Trunks laughed, the heard the door being knocked. Trunks stood up and left to open it and Goten fell back to staring at Bulla's picture.

"Goten!" he heard Trunks yell. Goten immediately ran for the door and there, standing before them, was Uub.

"What the—?" Goten looked over at Trunks who was staring back at him. "If this is Uub…who's back there with Bulla?"


End file.
